


Berry Smoothies With A Side of Lies

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: Zac and The Stripper [3]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: comment_fic, Denial of Feelings, Drabble, F/M, Lies, Married Couple, Married Life, Prompt Fill, Religious Conflict, smoothies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:03:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6884776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meredith knows Zac is lying to her and she tries to get the truth from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Berry Smoothies With A Side of Lies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cozy_coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/gifts).



> This is a prompt fill for the prompt: Any, any/any, Berry Smoothie

"How does a Berry Smoothie sound?" Meredith asked as she turned her head to look at Zac who was sitting on the couch.

"Huh?" Zac asked clearly having not been listening to her at all and well, it wasn't that new, not anymore.

Ever since they had moved to California it was like her husband had been becoming distant, had been withdrawing from their marriage.

"I asked how does a Berry Smoothie sound?" she asked again as she gave him a forced smile. "I got some berries from the store today and I found this neat little recipe online and I was thinking we could try it."

Zac only nodded his head briefly, "Sure hon," he smiled and his smile looked as forced as Meredith's was.

Going silent after he had answered her, Meredith went to work making the smoothies and once she was done she put them both in cups before walking to the couch.

"Here you go," she said as she handed Zac his smoothie and after he had taken it she sat down beside him. "Are you okay?" she asked him her tone coming out worried.

"Of course I'm okay Mere," Zac answered in between drinks of his smoothie. "Why are you even asking me that?"

"Because ever since we moved here to California, you've been different," Meredith confessed almost feeling like it was her fault since they had moved here because of her acting career. "Is it the urges again?" she asked remembering that during the pre-marriage counseling he had confessed to having urges towards men. "I mean you said...there was that man you were attracted to back home. His name was Brady. Is there someone here?"

Meredith watched Zac intently, watching as he hesitated before he shook his head no. "Of course there isn't anyone. The urges are gone Mere," he spoke and again his smile looked forced. "We prayed them away, remember? You and me and my family. We prayed my gay away."

Meredith nodded her head though she remained silent, just drinking her smoothie even if she felt sick to her stomach.

Though she wasn't sick over Zac possibly still having urges. She was sick that he'd clearly lie to her when she could handle the truth and if he was having urges then she'd let him explore them if he had too. She wasn't crazy nor was she as strict as the family he had grown up into, her own family being open minded even if they had been religious.


End file.
